r_orthoxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
A variety of weapons exist within Orthoxia; most fall under their own specific categories. Currently, there are one-handed melee weapons, two-handed melee weapons, daggers, shields, runes, and bows. A few weapons don't entirely fit this frame, such as the Retribution, but most fall under one of these. This page serves as a hub for the articles on weapon types, as well as all articles on individual weapons. Links to each weapon type are embedded within the words above. Daggers are currently functionally the same as one-handed melee weapons, but will be changed to fit a different playstyle in a future update. All following lists are supposed to be in ascending order of attack power; the weakest weapons will be at the top, with the (current) strongest at the bottom. As a general rule, One-Handed Melee Weapons and Bows use 10 stamina per attack, while Two-handed Melee Weapons, Daggers and Runes use 20 stamina per attack. Shields use no stamina, as they cannot be used to attack, and impart a passive bonus to defense. IMPORTANT NOTE: The damage per swing/attack of each weapon is next to its name, in parenthesis. For example, the Swords page has "Cyber Blade (35)", meaning the Cyber Blade does 35 damage per swing. Shields list Defnese rather than Attack. One-Handed Melee Weapons (Swords) One-Handed Weapons take 10 stamina per swing, and have a short range of attack. * Wood Sword (10) * Bronze Sword (15) * Steel Sword (20) * Steel Cutlass (25) * Crimson Commander's Sword (30) * Cyber Blade (35) * Purgatory Sword (50) Two-Handed Melee Weapons (Greatswords) Two-Handed Weapons take 20 stamina per swing, and have slightly more range than Swords. * Bronze Greatsword (25) * Steel Greatsword (35) * Steel Warhammer (35) * Steel Battleaxe (35) * Crimson Greatsword (50) * Retribution (60) * Living Root (70) * Dominator Mace (75) * Greatsword of Xeminus (90) Daggers Daggers take 20 Stamina per swing, swing significantly faster than Swords, and take Agility damage bonuses, like Bows do. * Bone Dagger (10) * Steel Daggers (30) * Cobalt Dagger (25) * Dagger of the Sea (35) * Dagger of the Flame (35) * Sunwalker Daggers (50) Shields Values listed are in Defense rather than Attack. Shields only work in conjunction with One-Handed Melee Weapons or Daggers. One point of Defense is equivalent to one percent (%) of damage reduction against non-magical attacks. * Wood Shield (10) * Turtle Shield (15) * Steel Shield (25) * Brute's Shield (28) * Crystal Windwalker (28) * Crimson Commander's Shield (35) * Cyber Shield (40) * Purgatory Shield (55) Runes Runes take 25 stamina per attack, and generally have the highest range in the game. The Life Burst rune does not deal damage; instead, it heals based on the magic damage of your armor. Hence, you have to wear mage-class armor to use it. * Life Burst Rune (Initially 0; based on your Mastery value) * Holy Orb Rune (Initially 10; based on your Mastery value) * Fireball Rune (25) * Shadowstrike Rune (50) * Magic Arrow Rune (60) * Meteor Strike Rune (65) * Ice Spike Rune (90) Bows Bows take 10 stamina per attack, and have slightly less range than the average Rune, giving them the second highest range. * Wood Bow (10) * Hunting Bow (15) * Orc Bow (20) * Life Force Bow (30) * Obsidian Scale Bow (35) * Arcane Bow (50)